Negréame en Navidad
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Porque cuando la Navidad peligra ellos son los encargados de ayudar a Santa y aunque el trabajo es difícil al final todo bien vale la pena. USAMex y ligero NetCan


Resumen. Porque cuando la Navidad peligra ellos son los encargados de ayudar a Santa y aunque el trabajo es difícil al final todo bien vale la pena.  
>USAMex y ligero NetCan<p>

Declaimer. No creo en Santa y aún haciéndolo dudo que me regalara los derechos de Hetalia...

Notas del fic.

Solo espero que su Noche Buena y Navidad fueran estupendas... más que la de los países que fueron explotados hasta el cansancio en este fic.  
>Este es como mi primer año en y en este fandom en concreto, también es mi segundo especial navideño, ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!<br>Todavía nos falta la fiesta de año nuevo y por adelantado Myobi y yo les mandamos nuestros mejores deseos~ [¡que se mueran! , nah, solo atragántense con una uva]

* * *

><p>La llamada le tomó por sorpresa, Iván no era de tener problemas y exteriorizarlos, mucho menos de pedir ayuda, pero tal parecía que era un lio <strong>GORDO<strong>, gordo del tamaño Nikolai que involucraba a casi todo el mundo.

La situación era la siguiente: A diferencia del otro año, Santa estaba en perfectas condiciones, el problema radicaba en los duendecillos y alguna extraña enfermedad que atosigaba a las criaturas mágicas.

Iván junto con Tino explicaban la situación a detalle, omitiendo misteriosamente el origen del mal y los síntomas a los que más de un país le resultó extraño, pero que dejaron de lado nada más ver salir al Señor del polo norte notablemente afectado por el asunto y con cinco palabras que saco un jadeo sorprendido.

-**Este año no habrá navidad-**

-What?-

Alfred estaba conmocionado, es que después del cuatro de Julio, no había celebración más importante, tal vez el viernes negro donde se ponía peor que chica en una tienda con rebajas y meses sin intereses, pero esto era como un apocalipsis nevado para el... y para otros países incluyéndolo, porque más allá del espíritu festivo de paz y hermandad, estar con la familia y ser bueno con el prójimo lo que importaba... **Realmente importaba eran los obsequios debajo del árbol y quien dijera lo contrario ¡Mentía!**

-Con los duendecillos enfermos, la producción de juguetes ni siquiera había iniciado-

Tino soltó preocupado... y ¡Cómo fregados no iba a estarlo! estaban a mediados de Noviembre y les decían que ¡No tenían ni un mísero juguete!

-Haber... Déjame ver si entiendo... No hay nada... Cero... ¿Estamos vacíos?-

La incredulidad en la voz de Prusia era palpable, el señor Noel asintió con una mueca lastimera que a más de uno rompió el corazón, no se podía estar molesto con la imagen del ancianito de anteojos pelo blanco con los ojos cristalizados y la muy notoria lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¡SANTA!-

Fue el grito lastimero de todos al borde del llanto abrazando al mágico anciano, incluido Alemania y Países Bajos (aka Holanda).

Una semana después su opinión era claramente otra.

La mayoría de los países, incluidas micronaciones y ciudades habían trabajado sin descanso armando, tallando y pintado juguetes 24/7 sin tregua ni descanso.

Mentado gordo... no que tuviera algo contra él... que va, ahora entendía por qué los mugrosos elfos se habían _intoxicado_ con tanto dulce, según chismes de las hadas de Arthur, ese barbudo se hacía pasar por un viejito bonachón cuando en realidad era un negrero HDP...

-¿Por qué fregados tenemos que hacer todos los putos juguetes a mano?- Se quejó ya harto de ensamblar piezas sin fin.

-¿Por qué no compra las cosas ya hechas como los reyes magos?- Porque ellos no malbarataban la mano de obra y no escatimaban en gastos.

No tenía problema en trabajar como _**esclavo**_,** más de un país lo había hecho** _una vez en su vida y lo seguía haciendo_, pero contaban con una jornada laboral establecida, día de descanso y un sueldo (a veces mísero) que se esfumaba más rápido de las manos que el aire al respirar de sus pulmones.

-¡Muero!- La pequeña Wy junto con Sealand hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no solo mantenerse despiertos si no en pie.

-Vallan a dormir ya- Arthur prácticamente obligo a los menores que balbuceaban algo como reconocimiento mundial y ser tomados en cuenta.

-Alexander-

El tímido murmullo de Canadá le hizo soltar un _Te escucho_ sin dejar de ensamblar las piezas de tren a escala colocando las piezas con cuidado y probando que funcionara correctamente, el control de calidad que era compuesto por Suiza, Austria y Ucrania. Eran bastante exigentes y si una pieza del lote salía defectuosa todo se regresaba y claro ejemplo de ello era Yao que ya estaba de un humor de los mil demonios argumentando que había un complot contra él.

-Alfred...-

Matthew no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin que el moreno se crispara y rompiera lo que tuviera en las manos.

-Ni me hables de ese carbón...-

Es que nada más enterarse que el trabajo era manual el rubio había puesto pies en polvorosa dejando a todos con la chamba, ya ni él.

-Sorry... but... I know...-

El sonido de algo rompiéndose y gritos enfadados dejo la conversación a medias, porque tal parecía que otra vez China estaba haciendo escándalo solo que ahora ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¡No puedes devolverme diez mil piezas aru!-

-**Ya te lo dije China**, de tu lote _cien piezas_ **salieron defectuosas**-

Austria se acomodó los lentes hablando con ese tono displicente tan natural en él que solía irritar a los demás.

-**Hemos sido muy flexibles** contigo, y se te han hecho varias observaciones, las cuales haz pasado por alto. **Utiliza mejores materiales o deja de quitarnos el tiempo**-

El asiático se crispó notablemente por la observación y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el austriaco de no ser por qué la mano oportuna de Brasil le detuvo.

-Calma Yao, ¿Onde está o espírito de Natal?- Luciano siempre partidista del pacifismo decidió intervenir tratando de impedir una disputa que solo los haría perder el tiempo a todos y ya estaban bastante limitados de tiempo y estresados como para añadir más leña al fuego.

-¿Tú qué sabes aru?- Yao no estaba acostumbrado a que le pararan siempre con ese aire calmado y su filosofía chi y del feng shui

-Ven vamos a tomar un té y discutir as coisas com calma -

El latino no esperó respuesta, pero tampoco aceptaría una negativa así que se lo llevó casi a la fuerza pareciendo lo más amigable posible. Tal vez aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer un acuerdo y bajita la mano le vendería materiales de mejor calidad a un precio justo.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron a hacer lo suyo, incluyéndolo por que el panzón sin escrúpulos les había fijado una meta de producción por día y país **muy considerado** _si se pensaba_ que había naciones que de plano nada mas no podían... Es que de plano no era lo mismo lo que le pedía a Kiku, Ludwig y Yao que a Sebastián, Emma o Wy.

Y él... Bueno a él y Matthew les habían cargado la mano por que Alfred _Me rompo una uña_ Jones había desaparecido... Sí, por que incluso Obama no sabía de él, entonces **ellos tenían que rellenar la producción de USA**, trabajando más sin contar con que tenía que supervisar lo de Centroamérica y ayudar a algunos de sus hermanos latinos.

-Ven-

Tomó la mano del ojivioleta mientras caminaba a otra de las habitaciones donde se encargaban de pintar y decorar los juguetes, Feliciano era el encargado de aquella sección, algo como el elfo mayor. Un lugar en el que destacaba y nadie le restaba autoridad, un completo _milagro_ para alguien con la personalidad sumisa y relajada del italiano.

-Alejandro, Matthew, que bueno que llegaron, Kiku acaba de traernos tres cajas nuevas de muñecas y todas necesitan retocarse.  
>Esos pequeños detalles que parecían insignificantes a los ojos de los demás pero que eran relevantes a la mera hora.<p>

-Vamos-

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron peor que ir descendiendo los círculos del infierno y de regreso la producción estaba a un poco más de la mitad y ya solo les quedaba un par de días para completar los pedidos, entre pintar, armar y planificar rutas estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio.<p>

-Ni siquiera pude ir a una posada-

Se lamentó él solo mientras terminaba de envolver regalos... Que a esas alturas el podía poner el papel al revés y poco le importaba, pero Gilbert que era un bastardo megalomaniaco, había puesto bajo los asientos un tipo de dispositivo que te daba descargas cada que se hacía algo mal o uno daba muestras de cansancio y él prácticamente tenia los pelos de punta de tanto electroshock.

-Alexanader...-

La voz le sonó desconocida y estuvo a punto de mandar a quien le molestara directito a la chingada cuando se dio cuenta que no era otro que Ludwig, quien le miraba con sus ojos azules preocupado por su estado... Y es que de la mayoría de los países a algunos de plano le habían cargado la mano... como a Kiku que ya parecía un cadáver viviente, Yao que ya no le podían hablar sin que te golpeara con su mentado wong, Arthur cuyas crisis nerviosas ya rayaban en lo ridículo y él que... Bueno quería morirse y llevarse al gordo y a sus mentados elfos con él por ser el causante de todo esto.  
>También estaba el asunto de que varios países como Taiwán, Canadá y Francia habían desertado y metido quien sabe dónde.<p>

-Tomate un descanso... yo me encargare de mein brüder-

Esas palabras eran como en coro celestial a sus oídos y quería tomar la oferta... realmente lo quería, pero aun había mucho que hacer y con todos esos **desertores** era prácticamente imposible tomarse un respiro.

-Las películas hacen ver esto más divertido-

Ahora se daba cuenta que eso era otro engaño, todas esas canciones, buena vibra y trabajo en equipo era una tapadera para todos los maltratos sufridos por los enanos mágicos que estaban en charlas con Santa para mejorar su situación laboral.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta dos días...<strong> dos míseros días<strong> antes de navidad que las cosas se solucionaron y los elfos regresaron a trabajar, que las cosas casi recobran el rumbo natural, pero aun con todo el experto trabajo de los ayudantes de Santa no se completaba la producción.

-Si hacemos cuentas serian ocho países los faltantes a regalos-

Y si tal vez no sonaba a mucho, pero eran más de quinientos mil las personas que se quedarían sin obsequios y paz navideña lo que ocasionaría caos y desorden en el mundo... además de hacer quedar mal al panzón.

-HAHAHAHA Merry Chistmas!-

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista al techo que colapso cuando un trineo impulsado por cohetes daba contra el piso y de lo que quedaba de él bajaban todos y cada uno de los desaparecidos incluyendo. Sealand y Wy a los que realmente no muchos les habían puesto atención a su huida.

-The hero here!-

Despeinados, con polvo y unas sonrisas desvergonzadas y radiantes salieron de entre los escombros siendo recibidos con reclamos y en algunos casos golpes.

-Hey keep calm!-

-Cómo planeas que nos calmemos fucking brat? La navidad se acerca, aun nos faltan juguetes y ustedes... Where the hell were you?-

Arthur los increpó saliendo del asombro tomando al primero que tuvo al alcance sacudiéndolo sin compasión hasta que no pudo más.

-Oh, estábamos terminando con los pedidos de Santa-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que terminando?... nosotros aquí trabajando como negros y ustedes terminaban pedidos-

Tal vez tanto trabajo ya le había secado el cerebro

-Yes... you know Barbie, Ken, toys-

Le repitió un poco más lento solo logrando que le diera un golpe.

-Sé qué significa eso idiota.-

Lo que no entendía era como era eso de pedido de Santa.

-Le Père Noël nos encargó la producción de algunas cosas en secreto, por eso es que nos fuimos-

Francia se encargó de explicar como cada año el gordito feliz les encargaba a Alfred y a Mei la producción en masa de algunas cosas, para no sobre esforzar a los elfos... Lo que prácticamente le saco canas verdes.  
>Los otros nada más ver la oportunidad de descansar la habían tomado.<p>

-No pues ya que llegó el salvador de navidad yo me largo...-

Que eso era la gota que derramó el vaso y ahora lo único que quería era tirarse y caer en coma un buen par de días y no era el único varios homólogos se retiraban comentando que en sus vidas volverían a hacer algo igual.

* * *

><p>Y después de toda la parafernalia y descanso merecido se hizo una fiesta para celebrar la meta lograda, la cena fue abundante, los villancicos no faltaron y los regalos menos, que se agradecía, aunque ahora los regalos se apreciaban más ya que reconocían el trabajo hecho por ellos mismos, así que las felicitaciones y agradecimientos fueron más sinceros.<p>

-No estuvo tan mal right?-

Aún tenía el coraje de haber sido abandonado así que con todo el dolor se su alma no les dirigía la palabra a los traidores y parecía que resultaba eso de remorderles la conciencia por que los veía un poco más deprimidos con cada intento fallido.

-Ya hombre que los vas a matar de tristeza- Carlos se había acercado con un vaso de ponche para ambos mientras veía como Alfred se alejaba cabizbajo donde Matthew para murmurar un par de cosas después de que le mirara mal y se diera la vuelta para alcanzar al cubano.

-Parecen un par de perros apaleados necesitados de amor-

-Se lo tienen ganado, bien pudieron decirme-

-Anda, que si se enoja enserio comenzara a repartir libertad y esas cosas que hace por berrinche-

Alejandro le dio un sorbo a su bebida pensando que realmente ya tenían suficiente.

-Alex...-

-Te hablan-

Y sin decir más Carlos lo giró y lo dejó a solas con el canadiense que lo miraba con esos ojos de arrepentimiento.

-Ya Matt-

Le daba pena verlo tan deprimido, porque si, se había visto muy ojete el que lo dejaran solo, pero Matt tenía esa cara de niño bueno que era difícil estar enojado con él.

-Yo... quise decirte... pero-

La excusa murió y él se quedó con las ganas de saber la razón por la que nunca le dijo nada cuando la música interrumpió el momento y tanto Canadá como él fueron separados, uno por el holandés que aunque se viera muy serio era celoso hasta los huesos y él por Alfred mismo que nada más ver una oportunidad lo acaparó.

-I'm so sorry... I... I want to say but...-

El labio le temblaba y realmente la imagen que le daba no era la de la súperpotencia que era ahora, si no la de su pequeño hermano que quería ser tan grande y fuerte como en antaño era.

-Ya quita esa cara-

No supo que lo impulsó, solo lo hizo, una ligera caricia, una suave presión sobre los labios del otro y sus ojos se iluminaron como el firmamento mismo en una noche despejada y eso... Eso era el mejor regalo de navidad que había recibido.

Notas finales.  
>Espero les haya gustado, la idea salió después de ver el capítulo de TBW donde Tino salva la navidad y Francia piensa lo peor de Santa Iggy XD. Como sea. ¡Felices Fiestas!<p> 


End file.
